Marie
Run For Your Ed Marie.jpg|thumb|158px|right]] Marie Kanker is the middle sister of the Kanker Sisters (older than May but younger than Lee). She has short blue hair that covers her right eye. She is in love with Edd, and many times he has been victim of the extreme love she has for him. She has a thing for automobiles. She wears a black sleeveless shirt, a pink belt and green pants. Her appearance takes on a slightly rocker chick edge. She is somewhat crafty and sneaky. Her teeth are ominously yellowish-orange in color. She wears a sleeveless shirt and shorts for bed. She seems to be protective of her sister, May as shown in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo" and she also seems to be very jealous of Nazz in the episode "May I Have this Ed?" when she took Edd to dance. Marie seems to have a slight accent. Personality Marie, she of the blue barnet and matching eyeshadow is the in-yer-face tough-guy of the Kanker trio, she "likes cheaters" and definitely has an air of menace and trouble-maker about her as well as having a fuse even shorter than Sarah's. If Lee is the brains of the outfit and May is the secret specially-honed weapon then Marie is definitely the muscle and what's more she enjoys flexing it. Marie's voice isn't as loud as May's or as grating as Lee's but all the same it’s a signal to 'don't mess' - she has a mean streak as wide as the Bering Straits and she doesn't mind using it on her sisters when the Eds aren't available - take note of the delight she took in tweaking that hair out of Lee's arm - yeowch! Although Lee is the apparent leader of the bunch, Marie can get her way by bossing her sisters around physically as well as verbally but despite her apparent thug n slug persona she can be quite rational too and she's not easily scared or given to flights of fancy like May is ie when the sleeping Jonny is lofted onto Lee who is flattened and can't move May won't touch him 'cos he's too weird but Marie will and she'll have a verbal dig at Lee while she's doing it to show she's on top of the situation - she's gonna make drill sergeant in no time and rub your nose in it along the way for good measure! http://ed.wikia.com/index.php?title=Marie&action=edit&section=3 edit Marie the Mauler Marie is the real tomboy of the group and sometimes a bit of a bully when she doesn't get her own way, just because Double D is her so-called boyfriend and she simpers "Hiya muffin" doesn't mean she's adverse to wiping the floor with him - or any of the others for that matter. Where did May's black eye come from? Courtesy of Marie of course! She also proves to be a dab hand at wrestling as the Eds soon discover in 'Tag Yer Ed' and her speciality is the 'purple nurple'. Sadly we don't actually get to see this infamous move but somehow this makes it all the more menacing and meanwhile poor naïve Edd still thinks it’s a strudel filling, I hope he's never illuminated! Mushed fruit was never as bruised as this! However just like a strudel there's a soft centre to Marie too (only with less cinnamon) and even though its kept well hidden away, we get glimpses of it now n then in her original attitude towards the Eds when they fell into the Kankers' clutches - willing to bend over backwards to fix a snack, and in the fact that nine times out of ten she's genuinely pleased to see her "boyfriend" Double D. Goes to show there's a decent kid in there somewhere, maybe if she was on her own she wouldn't be so bad, who can say - but the proximity of her sisters seems to bring out the bad girl in her and also … well , she likes pounding people! Category:villians Category:kanker sisters Category:Characters